


Four times someone falls sick and once someone fakes it.

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Nuna Fanworks Holiday Fic Exchange, OT5 Friendship, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Pre-Split, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: They fall ill too, like ordinary people.





	Four times someone falls sick and once someone fakes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned). I miss writing, my teenager years and OT5...

cute.

  
Junsu had the habit of cuddling when he fell sick; probably a habit he had picked when he lived with his brother, the others had concluded after being treated like stuffed toys a few times.  
  
_More like a thousand times,_ snorted Changmin, and was immediately hit by Jaejoong. He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his attacker.  
  
"Well, it's better than being woken by your constant mumbling," Jaejoong said.  
  
Changmin looked outraged. "I do not mumble-"  
  
"Yeah, you shout," said Yoochun between sips of coffee, but was ignored. "And hearing you say that makes me think he hasn't drooled on you... _yet_."  
  
Yunho sighed. "You also forget he does it when he's cold, lonely or in weird mood." Three stares made him shift uncomfortably on his chair. "Well, he does, doesn't he?"  
  
"Weird mood? That's a new one," said Jaejoong, smirking too evilly for Yunho's taste.  
  
Yunho cleared his throat. "We're straying away from the point of the conversation. We shou-"  
  
"I'm dying. Someone come entertain me," interrupted Junsu from his room.  
  
"Call us when you're dying from something else than _boredom_ ," replied Changmin. "Anyway, you shouldn't yell. It's bad for your throat."  
  
"So. For tonight, who will sacrifice himself?" asked Yoochun, and the lack of response made him sigh. "Me, I guess."  
  
"You know we love you, Yoochun," said Jaejoong, smiling widely. And that was it.  
  
  


*

  
  
"Junsu. What are you doing in my bed?" Changmin mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Sleeping?" said Junsu, sliding under the cover to pass an arm around the other man.  
  
" _I_ was sleeping. You're awake," retorted Changmin but it only made Junsu tighten his hold on him. Changmin groaned. "Why _my_ bed? It was Yoochun's tu-"  
  
"Yoochun's what?"  
  
"Nothing. So. Why me?"  
  
Junsu nuzzled his face against Changmin's shoulder. "Yoochun is sleeping like a log, Yunho looked too tired and Jaejoong kicked me when I tried."  
  
"I'm the last resort, then?"  
  
"You know I love you, Min."  
  
"And you know I dislike your germs."  
  
"It's only a little cold."  
  
"You said you were dying earlier."  
  
"You're the healthiest. You won't catch it."  
  
"You're risking my life because you want to cuddle?"  
  
Junsu made Changmin roll on his side so he faced him to snuggle more effectively. Changmin's annoyed expression slid of his face with a little sigh and he encircled Junsu with his arms. The time passed quietly and Changmin had nearly fallen asleep listening to Junsu's heartbeat, when he heard the door open and a presence next to the bed. The mattress dipped and soon he felt a warm body against his back, a breath down his neck.  
  
"Hyung. What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
Jaejoong shifted to whisper in Changmin's ear. "Sleeping."  
  
Changmin shivered and he closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him, and dreamed of dying teddy bears, whispering pillows and of a long, long fall -- Yunho had let go, his hand had been slippery from Yoochun's salty tears -- and he awoke with a loud thump. He stared at the ceiling, feeling the hard floor beneath his back, and why were there tears in his eyes?  
  
"Changmin, are you alright?" Yunho's voice, full of concern, came from his bed and soon a strong hand helped him up. Changmin’s gaze fell on Yoochun tightly embracing Junsu from behind. Jaejoong was snuggled into Junsu's chest, their legs intertwined and Junsu's head resting on top of Jaejoong's. Yunho sat on the bed, his back leaning against Jaejoong's, his hand still holding Changmin's. He was looking at Changmin intently, waiting for a reply. Changmin squeezed his hand and Yunho pulled him over, making him sit next to him, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Changmin leaned his head in the crook of Yunho's neck. "I am."  
  
  
  
  


sleepy.

  
Yoochun had warned them he didn’t function well in the mornings and evenings, which had proved to be true since the first day they lived together. But he had forgotten to say he was extremely sleepy when ill.  
  
"It's not really a surprise, is it?" said Jaejoong. He sat at the dining table next to Changmin, watching him eat. He had already finished his breakfast but had decided to keep Changmin company.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of obvious he would, but like that? It's like he's turned into a zombie or something," said Changmin.  
  
Jaejoong poked him in the arm, "You should stick to your mushy movies, Min."  
  
"I read it in a _book_."  
  
"Not denying your love for those sappy films then?"  
  
"They're not sa-"  
  
"Someone seen Junsu?" interrupted Yunho as he walked into the dining room. "He was still a bit out of it yesterday and we've got dance training today."  
  
"-ppy. Try Yoochun's bed. I like _emotional_ movies."  
  
"Yeah, Yunho, did you forget he also likes to cuddle when _someone else_ is sick? And the movies _are_ sappy, it's you who gets emotional while watching them."  
  
"Well, in the last movie, the heroine _died_. It’d be insensitive not to be touched. And I would be more worried about Yoochun if I were you, hyung."  
  
Yunho sighed. "I hope no one else gets sick. I'm going to wake them up."  
  
"They are fictional characters; there is no need to cry about something that isn't real. Yunho, you can go first; we'll come help you once Min admits his girly sensitivity."  
  
Yunho nodded, the beginning of a smile forming on his lips, "alright. But Jaejoong, should I remind you who cried the most when we watched _Titanic_?"  
  
Changmin snorted and Jaejoong glared at Yunho, "that's not the same thing at all. That was... And shouldn't you side with the eldest?"  
  
Yunho chuckled. "All right, all right. Changmin, you're an emotional girl-"  
  
"Hyung! I'm n-" protested Changmin, while Jaejoong tried to hide a smile with his hand.  
  
"-but then, Jaejoong, you're more like a girly princess yourself."  
  
Jaejoong huffed. "Well then, it's time to wake up the other princesses, Prince Yunho."  
  
Changmin pouted. "Why I am the only one who isn't royalty?"  
  
"Because you would be totally cute in a maid outfit," replied Yunho. "Now come on, we really have to wake them up if we want to be on time."  
  
Changmin's left eyebrow went up. "Did you just call me cute?"  
  
Jaejoong reached for their hands and pulled them forward, in direction of the rooms. "Maid Minnie and Prince Yunho's presence is requested in the royal chambers to kiss the princesses awake."  
  
  


*

  
  
Jaejoong sighed. "They look so comfortable."  
  
Yoochun lay on his left side, a soft blanket tangled between his legs, while Junsu hugged him from behind. He was breathing deeply, blowing on Yoochun’s hair each time he exhaled. It didn’t seem to bother Yoochun though; he didn’t move in the slightest, clutching a white pillow against his chest.  
  
"I'm not sure. To me it looks like Junsu wants to squeeze the life out of Yoochun," said Changmin, leaning his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder.  
  
"Still. It's only dance practice; we could let Yoochun sleep."  
  
"I agree with Jaejoong; he'd be useless anyway. Yunho?"  
  
Yunho looked torn for a second before the worry took over." All right. I'll call the manager. Both of you wake Junsu up. No need to be creative; a nudge will do."  
  
Jaejoong sighed as the door closed. "I so want to join them."  
  
"I don't think management would be okay with us lazing all day in bed."  
  
"Right." There was a minute of silence in which Changmin nearly fell asleep.  
  
Jaejoong decided that if he couldn't sleep, no one could, and pinched him. "How about cold water?"  
  
Junsu's right eye slid open at the malicious tone; he had been awake for most of the conversation. He guessed it was time to let them know.  
  
"No need for water. Just one more minute. And I wasn't trying to kill Yoochun."  
  
While Jaejoong mourned the idea of torturing someone this early in the morning, Changmin snorted before responding, "If your grip hasn't left marks all over Yoochun, I'd be surprised."  
  
Changmin didn't see the dangerous glint that had appeared Jaejoong's eyes at the word _marks_ , too busy teasing Junsu, nor did he spot the wink Jaejoong's threw at Junsu and was thus utterly surprised by Jaejoong's mouth on his neck, sucking hard. He squeaked -- but he would deny it later that day -- and tried to push Jaejoong away, but Jaejoong had a strong grip on his waist and pulled him along as he fell. They ended on top of Junsu and Yoochun. There were a few cries, a knee in someone's stomach, a Yoochun half awake and what could have been an elbow in someone's eye if Yunho hadn't chosen to enter the room at that moment.  
  
"The manager said tha- what are you doing?"  
  
Junsu tightened his hold on Yoochun, who had fallen deeply asleep again, while Changmin was trying to get Jaejoong's feet off his chest -- _"How did you manage to turn around?!"_ \-- without crushing Yoochun.  
  
Jaejoong calmly looked up from underneath Junsu's left leg. "Sleeping?"  
  
  
  
  


responsible.

  
Yunho saw sickness as a weakness -- but only when _he_ was ill. It was normal, _okay_ , for the others to be ill. It was only when he was exhausted that the others could notice it.  
  
Like this day. Making up for Junsu's and Yoochun's short absences had been particularly tiring and the rehearsal particularly long, with the two of them having to catch up. As a result, the four of them weren't very surprised at Yunho's paleness. They did try to force him to rest but he was quite stubborn and when he collapsed they weren't shocked, nor did they panic -- well, not much, anyway. Dehydration, fatigue and a light fever; nothing serious but enough to scold him when he woke up.  
  
"We really should have forced him to sit down," said Yoochun, sitting on the edge of the bed where Yunho was sound asleep. They were in Yunho's hospital room, patiently waiting. Changmin was sitting on a chair near the window, studying Japanese. Jaejoong also sat on the bed, a frown on his face and words on his tongue. Junsu, the only who had chosen to remain standing, leaned against the window frame.  
  
"As if he would have listened," said Jaejoong, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Jaejoong hyung is right. Sadly," Changmin said.  
  
Junsu nodded. "You shouldn't feel guilty, Yoochun, you know how Yunho is."  
  
"Yeah. But still-"  
  
"No buts," interrupted Junsu, "no buts." And he too had a guilty edge to his voice.  
  
Yunho shifted on the bed. Jaejoong smiled a little. "Doesn't he look cute when he’s sleeping?"  
  
"He looks tired," said Changmin, eyes fixed on his book. "But he _is_ cute. Even when he tries to be all manly."  
  
"Changmin!" Jaejoong's surprised shout earned him a dark look from Yoochun, as effective as a _shut up, you’re going to wake up Yunho_.  
  
Changmin had a pensive look on his face. "Well, he is. Cute and manly at the same time. Somehow."  
  
The silence reigned in the room for a while before being broken by a soft snore. Yoochun had fallen asleep, lying next to Yunho but without touching him, as if he was afraid to break him with a simple touch.  
  
  


*

  
  
Yunho's eyelashes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to let his eyes accustom themselves to the light. His head was pounding, his throat hurt from its dryness and the smell of the hospital brought back bad memories. _The glue incident, a car accident, Jaejoong's knee..._  
  
"Hyung?" Changmin's voice came from a chair in front of the bed. He had a closed book on his lap and a frown on his face.  
  
"I'm fine." Yunho hadn't meant to sound so weak.  
  
Changmin opened his mouth – and finally closed it, shaking his head, a slight smile on his lips. Yunho threw him an interrogative glance.  
  
"You probably are. But we're here, you know," said Changmin, his fingers nervously playing with the cover of his book, _The Subtle Knife_.  
  
Yunho looked around and, yes, they were there, like always: a Yoochun drooling on his sheets, a Junsu looking more innocent than ever, a Jaejoong who would surely have a sore neck the day after and a Changmin looking at him with eyes that said _he knew better_.  
  
"Perhaps I'm a bit tired."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"A day of rest can't hurt," admitted Yunho.  
  
Changmin's sigh of relief was followed by a slight laugh. "But you better be prepared for the scolding. Jaejoong was quite angry."  
  
Yunho threw a quick glance towards Jaejoong. "You can tell from the expression he's wearing."  
  
"Na. That's just his true nature being revealed."  
  
"So Junsu's an angel?"  
  
Changmin blinked twice, taken by surprise. "Well, yeah, I guess." Then a thoughtful expression passed across his face and he grinned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"...Jaejoong said you looked cute in your sleep."  
  
Yunho blinked. Twice. Changmin slapped a hand against his mouth to stifle his giggling and Yunho had to smile.  
  
  
  


in denial.

  
Changmin -- like everyone else, really -- didn't like being sick. He went one step further than everyone else, though; he denied it until he felt too bad to move and even then...  
  
"I ab nod zick ad all," said Changmin, from underneath the blanket.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you didn't sound exactly like a penguin just now," responded Jaejoong, a fond smile on his lips. _And to say he complains Yunho's too stubborn_.  
  
"Bud I really ab nod!"  
  
"Yeah, right. So you can sing live today?" Jaejoong pulled the blanket from the bed – overcoming the resistance quickly because, well, Changmin was _weak_ \-- and was welcomed by a red nose and two puffy eyes. There was a moment of silence before Changmin lunged at Jaejoong, who was trying hard not to laugh. He was trying to get the blanket back but feeling dizzy from the energy he had used to jump, he let himself slump against his hyung making both of them fall on the floor.  
  
"You look like a clown. Who is currently trying to crush me," huffed Jaejoong.  
  
Changmin made himself comfortable snuggling his head on Jaejoong's chest.  
  
"Nod bunny. And you gould die bor all I gare."  
  
Jaejoong let a giggle escape, " _Bunny_? You're utterly adorable, you know that?"  
  
"Go die."  
  
Jaejoong faked a gasp. "You're hurting me, my little penguin… or should I say my adooorable _bunny_?"  
  
"Gan I habe my blanged now? Or are you going to laugh ad my bain bor long?"  
  
"Well, I'd give it back but you're a bit heavy."  
  
"Oh." Changmin shifted a little but stayed in the same position.  
  
"...why aren't you getting up?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Min?"  
  
"Gind of dired," mumbled Changmin.  
  
"You aren't falling asleep on top of me, right?"  
  
A soft snore was the only response.  
  
  


*

  
  
"Ha! And Changmin said I was, I quote, _squeezing the life out of_ you or something," said Junsu, looking at the scene through the half opened door.  
  
"Well, technically, he isn't _squeezing_. I'd say it's more _flattening_ than anything else," responded Yoochun. He was leaning against Junsu, an arm encircling the other's waist.  
  
"I don't want to know what this discussion is about," said Yunho as he tried to open the door. Junsu was effectively blocking him, a foot strategically placed in front of it. Yunho lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"He wanted to pour cold water on me," Junsu said. "That's asking for revenge."  
  
Yunho stared at Junsu., "But he didn't. So this wouldn't really be revenge."  
  
"Yunho has a point," said Yoochun before pointing at Jaejoong. "And anyway, he doesn't seem to mind being flattened."  
  
In fact, Jaejoong had made Changmin lean on his right side to get more comfortable. Now that he had less weight on him, he hugged Changmin, letting his eyes close; a little nap wouldn't hurt.  
  
Junsu frowned. "Then the door is all yours, Yunho." He moved his foot out of the way. Yunho almost sighed and with a little shake of head, he pushed the door open.  
  
"So. How is he?"  
  
"Heavy?" answered Jaejoong with a smile. "But better, I think. You never know with him."  
  
"Okay." Yunho paused. "Want help getting up?"  
  
Jaejoong looked torn for a second. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a hand. Changmin is quite warm but the floor's not."  
  
"He hasn't got a fever, does he?" asked Yunho before throwing a glance at the door.  
  
"No. No, he hasn't. And why are you looking at the door as if there's a serial killer behind it?"  
  
Yunho let a little laugh escape from his mouth. "There's only an avenger and his accomplice…" He raised his voice. "… who are going to help us carry Changmin to the bed, right?"  
  
Junsu entered -- not without dragging his feet -- followed by Yoochun, who still had a hand on Junsu's hip. "Why are my plans always thwarted?"  
  
"Not always. Remember the cream one. You began w-"  
  
Jaejoong interrupted Yoochun. "Not that the situation doesn't amuse me but he's kind of heavy and, Junsu, I'm sorry to say you can't win against me."  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your mouth. You're the one being crushed by the elephant."  
  
Changmin shifted and mumbled something in Jaejoong's ear that sounded a bit like _not an elephant, you monkey_.  
  
"Monkey?"  
  
"Junsu, now you know what Changmin really thinks of you," said Yoochun before bursting out laughing. He was rewarded by an elbow nudge in the ribs.  
  
"When you stop behaving like a married couple, you can help me to not die here. That'd be nice."  
  
Eventually they lifted Changmin… _He lost weight, did he? -- Ehhh?! -- He’s still heavy for me. -- Junsu, you girl. -- Says the one that was being crushed!_ …and laid on the bed, tightly tucked in the blanket.  
  
  
  


jealous.

  
Jaejoong complained when he fell ill, like ordinary people. But this year, he had been really healthy.  
"This is so unfair." Junsu was sitting at their dinner table, munching cereals.  
  
"What is?" asked Yoochun before taking a sip of his half finished coffee (black, without sugar).  
  
"Jaejoong. We've all been ill except for him. Don't you find it unfair?"  
  
"I guess. But shouldn't you be happy? Think about it from another angle."  
  
"Another angle?" Junsu ate another spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Yeah. Remember what Jaejoong _gets like_ when he's sick," said Yoochun, gulping his last mouthful of coffee. He gave the cup a regretful glance as he set it on the table; then he looked at Junsu, an eyebrow up.  
  
Junsu swallowed before responding. "Oh." Then it dawned on him, his mouth hanging open in a circular shape. " _Oh._ I guess it'd be horrible."  
  
  


*

  
  
"I feeeel sooo baaaad," groaned Jaejoong into his pillow. "I’m dyiiing." He threw a pathetic glance at Changmin, who ignored him regally.  
  
"Well, you do have a light fever," said Yunho, looking at the thermometer that had just been in Jaejoong’s mouth.  
  
"The only one who could have a fever is his lamp. I saw him stick the thermometer on the light bulb. Classic," said Changmin, turning a page of his book.  
  
"Traitor", whispered Jaejoong and at Yunho's surprised look, mumbled, "I felt left out. You’ve all been ill except for me and…"  
  
"You’re so weird," said a-not-so-surprised Yunho.  
  
"To be precise, he's an attention whore."  
  
"Changmin!"  
  
"What? It's true. And hyung, stop looking so scandalized. You even admitted it on _xman_."  
  
"That…You!" stammered Jaejoong, before sticking his tongue at Changmin, "go download some _special videos_. And Yunho, you really don’t want to side with the eldest?"  
  
Yunho sighed. "I'd prefer to remain neutral this time, if you don't mind."  
  
"But I'm sick!"  
  
"No, you're not," said a now exasperated Changmin, "and stop bringing up the _special videos_."  
  
"The coffee is cooling down, Yunho, you might want to drink it now," said Yoochun, entering the room with Junsu following closely behind.  
  
"Oh! Is Jaejoong ill?" asked Junsu, his eyes widening. Two _no_ mingled with one _yes_ left him confused.  
  
Jaejoong bit his lower lips, making his eyes bigger, "I'm sick. It's grave." Changmin snorted into his dramatic pause. "I've an illness called _cuddleholic_."  
  
" _Cuddleholic_? That doesn't exist," said Yoochun.  
  
"No, it really does. The cure involves lots of hugs and caresses," said Jaejoong, slightly pouting.  
  
"You can also call it the _attention whore_ illness and the best way to cure it is to ignore the patient." Changmin smirked at Jaejoong before turning his attention back to his book. If glares could kill, Changmin would be dead and buried in less time than the pillow took to fly toward him.  
  
Or perhaps not, as Changmin was caught off guard and received it full face. It split on impact and feathers stuck on Changmin's hair. Yoochun burst out laughing and Yunho sighed, though Junsu saw a small smile tug on his lips, which made him take the pillow from the stunned Changmin's lap and throw it back at Jaejoong. They threw a flurry of pillows back and forth, then used a blanket as some sort of rope because Yunho kept trying to flee; feathers snowed, making them seem like demons in angel's disguise, and in the end they fell in a heap on the bed.  
  
"Why does it always have to end with a pillow fight?" whined Changmin, trying to push Jaejoong's feet off as Jaejoong was snuggling against Junsu. Yunho helped him, caressing the arch of Jaejoong's feet in passing and tucking them between Changmin's legs. He passed an arm around Changmin's waist as Changmin let his head rest against the back of Jaejoong's neck.  
  
Yoochun kissed the top of Junsu's head, brushing a feather out of his hair. "Because knives would be too dangerous."


End file.
